1. Field
The described embodiments relate to computing devices. More specifically, the described embodiments relate to circuits for performing logical operations in a memories in computing devices.
2. Related Art
Virtually all modern computing devices include some form of memory that is used to store data and instructions that are used by entities in the computing device for performing computational operations. For example, one common configuration of computing devices includes a central processing unit (CPU) and a main memory, with the main memory storing instructions and data used by the CPU for performing computational operations. Another common configuration of computing devices includes a graphics processing unit (GPU) and graphics memory, with the graphics memory storing instructions and data used by the GPU for performing computational operations. Generally, when performing computational operations, an entity retrieves data from the memory and uses the data to perform computational operations. If there are any results from the computational operations, the entity then writes the results back to the memory. Because the transfer of the data between entities in the computing device and the memory typically occurs at a significantly slower rate than the rate at which the entities are able to use the data when performing computational operations, retrieving data and writing back results slows the rate at which entities are able to perform computational operations. In addition, communication of the data between the memory and the entities uses bandwidth on signal paths between the memory and the entities, requires computational processing to handle the communication, and increases the overall power consumption of the computing device.
Throughout the figures and the description, like reference numerals refer to the same figure elements.